<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Year’s Eve by gxldenskyes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28449135">New Year’s Eve</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gxldenskyes/pseuds/gxldenskyes'>gxldenskyes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sarah Jane Adventures</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:20:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28449135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gxldenskyes/pseuds/gxldenskyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria and Alan are back in Ealing for Christmas and New Year.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alan Jackson/Sarah Jane Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New Year’s Eve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Mum!” Luke called through the house. He had just come back from picking up Maria and Alan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maria and Alan had come home for Christmas and New Year. They had spent Christmas at Alan’s parents and then they were going to a New Year’s party at Chrissie and Ivan’s. Sarah Jane, Luke, Sky, Clyde and Rani had also been invited (which Maria had insisted upon) but Sarah Jane could see it far enough. She wasn’t really looking forward to it. Sarah Jane was not the biggest fan of parties, at least with people she mostly did not know or didn’t particularly like. She was just lucky that the kids were going to be there. And Alan of course. She got on with Alan very well. She liked him a lot. Maybe a little too much but that didn’t hurt anyone. It wasn’t like she was shouting it from the rooftops.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarah Jane and Sky came down the steps as they were met with Luke, Maria and Alan at the bottom of the steps. Maria and Alan smiled when they looked up at Sarah Jane and Sky, putting down their bags.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sarah Jane.” Maria grinned as Sarah Jane approached her. The two hugged tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s so good to see you!” Sarah Jane held her tightly before she broke off the hug. She cupped the girl’s face, “Oh look at your hair! You didn’t tell me you got it cut.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I got it done the other day.” Maria chuckled as she ran her fingers through her shoulder length curly hair, “Thought I would give you a little surprise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It looks great.” Sarah Jane giggled before she turned to Alan. She smiled, “Hello, Alan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello.” Alan stepped forward as he hugged her, “You look great.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too.” Sarah Jane grinned before she turned back to Sky, “You wanna say hi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello.” Sky said. She was a little nervous meeting Maria and Alan, knowing how close they were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Sky.” Maria stepped forward as she held out her hand, “It’s good to finally meet you in the flesh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sky smiled. Her nerves eased. She stepped forward as she hugged Maria. Maria chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too.” Sky nodded with a grin before going to greet Alan too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarah Jane watched Sky with a smile. She was so happy that Sky got over her nerves. She then took Maria’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s so wonderful to have you home. When’s Clyde and Rani coming over?” Sarah Jane asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Half three.” Luke looked at his watch, “Clyde’s at his gran’s so that’s when he’s able to get home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah right, that’ll be fine. You two can have a rest if you like.” Sarah Jane offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no. We had enough sleep on the plane.” Alan replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh well, tea then!” Sarah Jane grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need any help?” Alan asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, yeah, if you don’t mind.” Sarah Jane nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maria, Luke and Sky headed upstairs as Sarah Jane and Alan went into the kitchen. Sarah Jane put the kettle on as she got the mugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what’s been happening?” Sarah Jane asked, “Maria mentioned how you got caught up with the Slitheen before you came over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we did. They were actually at Maria’s old school, can you believe?” Alan chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. Their ideas are getting worse and worse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Definitely. What about you? I know about Sky obviously. Oh, I heard about that Androvax guy coming back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that was quite crazy. That was last year actually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was he here for again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There was a spaceship stored nearby that was full of veil life forms in cryogenic sleep. He did get away but we got it sorted. You know I do hope he was able to get to a planet to save them. I assume you heard about the Doctor as well?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, what happened with that again? Maria explained but she was quite excited and spoke at a million miles an hour.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarah Jane giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One of the Colonels and this species called the Shansheeth, they looked like big vultures, faked his death and then invited me and another friend of the Doctor’s called Jo. They had this machine called the memory weave and they wanted to use our memories to create the TARDIS key. Again, we managed to stop that too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is the Doctor? Is he well?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, he seemed well enough. He regenerated not long after the wedding. You should see him, he’s like a baby!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can imagine. I remember seeing photos you had of him before he did regenerate. I don’t mind saying that he was quite good looking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Sarah Jane nodded, “I guess he was.” Sarah Jane then smiled, “What else have you heard?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard about the Qetesh. That Ruby White?” Alan turned to her. He could see a slight change in Sarah Jane’s demeanour, “Oh, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have brought it up, I knew not to. Maria told me not to but…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no. It’s okay.” Sarah Jane giggled though her breath was a little shaky. The kettle had boiled and Sarah Jane started pouring the tea, “They’re known as ‘soul stealers’. They feed off people’s excitement and in the process, it drains the life from people. Ruby seemed to have a much more persistent hunger for excitement and that’s how she found me.” She then smiled, “But then the kids came and saved me. My heroes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They are brilliant.” Alan nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Definitely.” Sarah Jane replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They learned from the best. Maria as well.” Alan smiled, his hand resting over hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarah Jane said nothing as she looked at their hands before back at him. They looked into one another’s eyes. She could feel her stomach getting a little tighter as her cheeks started to burn up a little. Alan smiled at her and her nerves seemed to ease, Sarah Jane smiling back too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... And then my uncle decided that it would be a great idea to get us to play Monopoly.” Clyde explained as he and Rani came into the house, “Well, you can imagine how well that went!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just hope you didn’t start shouting at him.” Rani chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it was my gran that started. My mum sent her to jail and she was not happy at all.” Clyde replied, both of them walking to the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarah Jane and Alan let go of their hands as they turned to the door. Sarah Jane hoped he couldn’t see her blushing cheeks, pressing her cold hand against her cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rani, Clyde.” Sarah Jane called.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two teens turned and walked in, big grins on their face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alan, my man!” Clyde grinned as he took Alan’s hand, the two hugging in a bear hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” Alan laughed, “How are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m good, how are you?” Clyde replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, very good.” Alan nodded. He turned to Rani as he went to hug her, “Hello, Rani.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hiya!” Rani chuckled, “It’s good to see you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Maria?” Clyde asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In the attic with Luke and Sky.” Sarah Jane replied as she picked up the tray of cups of tea, “You lot head on up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take some of these mugs.” Alan grabbed three mugs from the tray, balancing them in his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got it?” Sarah Jane asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep.” Alan nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The four headed up to the attic. Clyde and Rani greeted Maria with open arms, so happy to see her. The teens all talked ecstatically, Clyde leading them over to the little nook to show Maria his drawings after she had asked to see them. Alan looked over his daughter’s shoulder at Clyde’s art, nodding to himself as he thought about how impressive the work was. Sarah Jane stood near Mr. Smith as she took a sip of her tea. Alan turned as he approached her. She could see the slight amazement on his face and she chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s good! Really good!” Alan said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is.” Sarah Jane giggled, “He’s got a great imagination too. I think all of this is a bit of an added bonus to that imagination.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bet. Maria showed me the one that won that competition, that was brilliant! I even noticed the Sontaran gun.” Alan replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I did give him a bit of a hard time about that, especially with Mona Lisa going walkabout.” Sarah Jane chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two sat on the steps in front of Mr. Smith as they sipped on their tea. They listened to the chatter and smiled to themselves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You looking forward to the party then?” Alan asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really.” Sarah Jane snorted a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thought so.” Alan giggled, “To be honest, I can see it far enough with Chrissie and Ivan’s friends but I’m glad it’s not just me and Maria. I mean she’s got her friends to be with and we’ve got you of course.” Alan then rubbed his head as he cringed slightly, “That sounded like a bit of a backhanded compliment, didn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not at all.” Sarah Jane laughed, “I know what you mean. I’m just not a fan of parties to be honest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, neither.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. How come?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you liked to party. I always imagined you as one of those boys that partied a lot when they were young.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah definitely when I was young but we did have Maria quite young. That was sort of cut short. To be honest with Chrissie’s friends, it wasn’t always so pleasant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarah Jane chuckled. She took another sip of her tea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it’ll be good for them all to be together for New Years.” Sarah Jane said, “It’s been too long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think so too. Definitely too long.” Alan nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A couple of days later...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was New Year’s Eve and everybody was getting ready to go. Luke was calling a taxi whilst Clyde, Rani, Maria and Sky were sitting in the living room. Alan was just coming out of the spare bedroom as he ran his fingers through his hair. There was a mirror on the landing and he looked into it as he fixed his hair. Sarah Jane was just coming down from the attic. She was looking through her bag as she walked. Alan turned away from the mirror, not paying much attention to his surroundings when they bumped into one another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Sarah Jane said before giggling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry. I was in my own little world there.” Alan replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s okay. I wasn’t looking where I was going either.” Sarah Jane laughed as she tucked her hair behind her ear. The two stepped back a little as they looked at one another, a slightly awkward silence falling over them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You um, you look lovely.” Alan said as he itched the back of his neck. Sarah Jane wore an emerald green velvet dress that went down to her knees and had short sleeves and a sweetheart neckline. Her makeup was natural as always and her hair straightened, nude heels on her feet. Alan thought she looked wonderful. He had never seen her like this before and he was pleasantly surprised by how beautiful she was. He had always thought she was beautiful but there was something about the way she looked tonight that had him in awe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, thank you.” Sarah Jane looked down at her clothes. She then frowned, “It’s not too much, is it? I feel like I overdressed. I wouldn’t have dressed like this if it wasn’t for Rani and Maria…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look great, trust me.” Alan interrupted with a little smile “With Chrissie’s interesting fashion sense, you’ll probably be underdressed. It’s nothing to worry about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Sarah Jane smiled. She rubbed her lips together for a moment before looking at him, “You look lovely too. Really very smart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks. I would prefer to wear a t-shirt and jeans but you know how Chrissie, and Maria actually, are.” Alan replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarah Jane chuckled but before she could say anything, Luke was just coming upstairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the cab here, mum. I’m just going to get my wallet.” Luke said as he went into his room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” Sarah Jane nodded, “We better go down then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all headed out to the taxi and were soon on their way to Chrissie and Ivan’s home. They lived further in the city due to Ivan’s job so it didn’t take too long to get there. They all got out of the taxi, Alan paying before heading to the door. They rang the doorbell as they waited and then finally, an already drunk Chrissie opened the door. She wore a sparkly pink dress and very high white wedges on her feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahhhh!” Chrissie screamed excitedly, doing a little dance, “Hello, love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, mum.” Maria chuckled as she hugged her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh look at you. You look beautiful.” Chrissie cupped her face. She then turned to look at Alan, “Alan, you look lovely in your shirt. Shame you never dressed like that when we were married.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Alan laughed as he rolled his eyes, “I was very busy looking after Maria to be dressing smart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh shut up.” Chrissie laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alan made eye contact with Sarah Jane who just smiled sympathetically. Alan and Maria led the way before Chrissie greeted Sarah Jane, Luke, Sky, Clyde and Rani. The party was busy and a little loud with all of Chrissie and Ivan’s ‘hysterical’, in the words of Alan in the taxi, friends talking. They all found a quiet corner, Maria soon being taken away by Chrissie to be shown off to all her friends. Luke, Rani and Sky sat on a large couch whilst Sarah Jane sat on the armrest and Clyde in the armchair. They all chatted away as Alan came over with drinks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here you are.” Alan said as he put the tray on the coffee table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cheers, Alan.” Clyde said as he leant forward to get his drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Luke and Sky said at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Rani smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Maria?” Alan asked as he picked up the two glasses of champagne.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chrissie’s taking her around the house.” Rani said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah okay. Best to just keep an eye on her drink.” Alan nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can take it to her if you like.” Luke offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm, yeah. Yeah, why not.” Alan nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be right back.” Luke picked up the drink as he turned to Sarah Jane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Sarah Jane smiled. Alan then handed her her champagne as she stood from the armrest, “Oh, thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cheers.” He clinked her drink with hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cheers.” Sarah Jane nodded. The two taking a sip of the champagne.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. There he is.” Alan took a sip of his champagne, “His royal highness.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He finally got his haircut.” Sarah Jane pointed out. Alan just laughed, “Does he still do judo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I think he’s doing more of his bank work now. How do you think they got this place?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is lovely. Not exactly my taste of interior but um, yeah, lovely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maria and Luke soon came back as they sat on the couch. The teens all talked, laughing away. Sarah Jane and Alan smiled at them. They talked to one another, usually chipping into the teens' conversation. Sarah Jane laughed as she turned her head to Alan. She could see Chrissie and Ivan approaching and she nudged his arm subtly, a slight look on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, they’re coming, aren’t they?” Alan sighed. Sarah Jane nodded. Alan turned, a smile appearing on his face, “Ivan!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alan!” Ivan brought Alan into a bear hug that Alan did not expect, “How the hell are you? You’re looking good, sir. Working out I see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, a little.” Alan chuckled as he smoothed down his shirt. He made quick eye contact with Sarah Jane, knowing it was more from running around after aliens, “You’ve met Sarah Jane, haven’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, I haven’t.” Ivan smiled at Sarah Jane. He chewed gum as he held out his hand to Sarah Jane, “Ivan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sarah Jane.” Sarah Jane introduced herself as she shook his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you. I must say, you two do make a great couple.” Ivan spoke with the hand that held his glass of whiskey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, we’re not a couple.” Sarah Jane laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we’re not a couple.” Alan shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Darling, Sarah Jane is Luke’s mother. You know, Maria’s little friend.” Chrissie said with a slightly forced smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, um, the brainiac?” Ivan asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes and little Sky too.” Chrissie sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Sarah Jane and Luke were across the road from the house we were in before we went to America.” Alan explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right.” Ivan nodded, “You know you’re definitely not what I expected when I heard about you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, um, thank you?” Sarah Jane chuckled nervously. Alan could tell this was Ivan’s very poor attempt at flirting and he almost found it hilarious that he was doing it right in front of Chrissie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were on Planet Three eh? You’re a journalist?” Ivan asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I was. That was a long time ago now.” Sarah Jane chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I remember that. I used to watch it all the time. My main source of news.” Ivan nodded with a little grin, continuing to chew his gum. Alan and Sarah Jane tried to not laugh at his attempt to seem clever, “You know, I remember my friends thinking you were really ho…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, look, Ivan, there’s your mum!” Chrissie grabbed his arm. Clearly getting jealous. She teared him away from the two, “Would love to stay and chat but gotta greet the in-laws.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarah Jane and Alan laughed when they went away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s tragic, isn’t he? Sorry about that.” Alan shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t need to apologise,” Sarah Jane smiled as she leaned against his arm, “He’s not your husband remember.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank God!” Alan took a sip of his drink, “I can’t believe he forgot that he had met you. You were at the wedding.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you see what he was drinking?” Sarah Jane raised a brow, “I saw him pour four of those whiskies since we’ve come in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Christ.” Alan rolled his eyes, “To be honest, I think I would drink like that to put up with some of Chrissie’s friends. And her actually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarah Jane laughed as she looked around the room. She noticed Chrissie and Ivan in the hallway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. That’s someone getting a good telling off.” Sarah Jane said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh dear.” Alan laughed, “How long have we got?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Sarah Jane asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Until the new year.” Alan chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Sarah Jane laughed. She checked the clock behind her, “Two hours and a half.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh well. Let’s have a refill.” Alan said, “We’re celebrating.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarah Jane chuckled as she gave him her glass. She watched as he went off to get a bottle of champagne before coming back and pouring them another glass each.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cheers.” Alan clinked his glass to hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cheers.” Sarah Jane chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it me or is your mum and your dad flirting?” Clyde asked, making sure that Alan and Sarah Jane wouldn’t hear him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on, Clyde. They absolutely are no…” Maria turned to look at her father and Sarah Jane, “Oh God, they are, aren’t they?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Luke asked, “They’re just talking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luke, who talks like that with ‘just a friend’?” Rani asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You and Clyde.” Sky smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.” Rani hit her arm playfully but warnfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not even surprised. I always thought they would get together.” Clyde shrugged, “They were always flirting!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Were they?” Luke asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They were.” Maria and Clyde nodded in unison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the night went on, Sarah Jane and Alan spent most of their time talking. The kids watched as they laughed, almost hysterically, and knew they couldn’t deny the obvious chemistry. Sarah Jane and Alan were aware of them flirting with each other but they didn’t question it or bring it up with each other. They just put it down to the fact that they found the other attractive and didn’t dwell on it. They didn’t expect the other to like them in that way anyways. That would be ridiculous! They were friends and that’s it. No matter how close they got as they spoke or their flirty banter becoming more and more obvious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon, everybody was crowded around Chrissie and Ivan’s television in the living room as they prepared for the countdown. The kids all stood around Sarah Jane and Alan who stood next to one another. They smiled at each other, somehow both slightly nervous for the new year.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, everybody!” Chrissie exclaimed as the countdown began.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ten, nine, eight, seven, six,” Everybody counted, “Five, four, three, two, one! Happy New Year!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The seven all wished each other a happy new year as they hugged. As the kids were hugging each other and all laughing, Sarah Jane and Alan turned to one another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy New Year.” Alan hugged Sarah Jane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy New Year.” Sarah Jane said with a faint giggle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two broke off the hug as they looked at one another. They were aware of some couples kissing around them. The two had enjoyed their night together and they felt like they were almost surrounded by all the couples. It was a little awkward as they looked around before finally back at each other. They stepped forward slowly as they felt almost pulled to one another. Sarah Jane stood on her tiptoes as her lips came closer to Alan’s. Finally, their lips met.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kiss was soft and tender. Their hands stayed at their sides, not wanting to touch each other’s bodies just yet. They both intended for the kiss to be chaste and friendly more than anything but really, they couldn’t hold back. They did like each other a lot and always had but didn’t realise how much they did until tonight. Sarah Jane and Alan’s hands intertwined, moving a little closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah right.” Rani laughed at a joke Clyde had made before turning to look at Sarah Jane and Alan. Her mouth dropped, “Oh my…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Maria asked. Her eyes widened, “What? What?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke and Sky were simply too shocked to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my days. Didn’t I tell you they would get together?” Clyde said to his friends. He then turned to look back at them as they continued to kiss. Clyde scrunched up his face, “Right, they better stop now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alan felt his phone buzzing in his pocket and the two broke off the kiss. Alan was a little flustered as he took out his phone from the pocket and read the screen. He chuckled nervously, shaking his phone a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My mum.” Alan laughed, “I um…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go on.” Sarah Jane nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure?” Alan raised a brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Sarah Jane giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alan smiled. He answered the phone and decided to head outside to take the call. Sarah Jane sighed as she pressed her hand on her cheek for a moment, feeling the heat from her blushing cheeks. She couldn’t help but chuckle. She wasn’t aware of the kids watching her and decided she would go to the toilet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe that just happened.” Maria said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What just happened?” Chrissie suddenly appeared behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, um, nothing really.” Maria shook her head as she laughed, “Luke just almost tripped that’s all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Clyde started to fake laugh, “You should have seen it. So funny.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can imagine.” Chrissie laughed before she turned to Maria, “Where’s your father?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Outside. Think he’s on the phone to gran.” Maria replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That old bat.” Chrissie muttered under her breath before she smiled to Maria, “Okay, I’ll leave you lot to it then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarah Jane came out of the toilet, tucking her hair behind her ear. The house was quite warm and loud and she decided she needed some fresh air. Sarah Jane stepped outside and was met with the faint smell of cigarette smoke and the cold winter air. She heard laughter as she turned to look at two men standing at the steps to the garden. It was Alan and another man. Alan was taking a puff of a cigarette when he spotted her. She smiled to herself as she went over to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sarah Jane.” Alan smiled though he felt a little anxious about her seeing him smoking, “There you are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just went to the toilet. I thought I would come outside for some fresh air. It’s quite claustrophobic in there.” Sarah Jane chuckled as she joined the two men.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is.” Alan nodded. He then turned to his friend, “Sarah Jane, this is my friend, Mike. We went to university together. This is Sarah Jane, she was my neighbour before we went to America.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you.” Mike shook her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you.” Sarah Jane smiled, “Happy New Year.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yes! Happy New Year.” Mike kissed her cheek as the two laughed, “I keep forgetting it’s New Year’s Day. I don’t know why.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s that early onset dementia.” Alan teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Watch it.” Mike warned with a smirk as he took a final drag of his cigarette, “Oh, I can see the missus looking for me. I better get inside.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll catch you in a minute, mate.” Alan said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, see you inside. It was nice meeting you, Sarah Jane.” Mike turned as he went up the garden steps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you too, Mike.” Sarah Jane smiled. When Mike headed inside, Sarah Jane turned to Alan, “I didn’t know you smoked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, um, I don’t really.” Alan looked at the cigarette in his hand with a nervous chuckle, “A bit of a social smoker.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I?” Sarah Jane asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, go right ahead.” Alan handed her the cigarette as they sat on the little wall next to them. He watched her as she took a puff of the cigarette. She looked at the stars, clearly still the same amount of wonder in her eyes as she had all those years ago, “I didn’t know you smoked either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t. Social smoker, like you.” Sarah Jane chuckled, “I did smoke a while ago. Not for very long though. When you get whisked away through time and space by a Time Lord, you don’t really have the time to stop running for a cigarette break.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bet.” Alan laughed as she handed him the cigarette. He took another drag, “Maria will probably tell me off if she sees me smoking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, same with Luke.” Sarah Jane replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two laughed. Sarah Jane bowed her head as she laughed, Alan wrapping his arms around himself. They finally looked at one another, still smiling. Sarah Jane took another drag from the cigarette before she sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, about earlier,” Sarah Jane began. She could feel herself becoming more nervous. She had never been the best at talking about things like this, “I, um, didn’t really expect to kiss someone tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neither did I.” Alan laughed a little. He itched his head, “It was, it was good though. Really good.” Alan played with his fingers before looking at her, “Sarah Jane. I have something to tell you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Sarah Jane asked. Her stomach turned to knots. She expected him to tell her that he had a girlfriend back in America or that the kiss didn’t mean anything to him except from mere tradition.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me and Maria might be staying in Britain for a little longer.” Alan said finally. He looked at her and could tell she was shocked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Sarah Jane frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Maria’s gap year is coming to an end and she wants to go to uni over here. In fact, she’s got a place at Oxford so she’ll be seeing everyone, especially Luke a lot more.” Alan explained, “I’m also thinking of getting another job over here. Closer to home and to Maria.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you serious?” Sarah Jane smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely.” Alan nodded with a laugh, “I was also hoping that the lovely lady that I kissed tonight would be wanting to see me a lot more, you know we could actually go for a drink sometime. Away from kids and aliens.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d probably have to ask her and see if she’s free.” Sarah Jane moved a little closer to him. She stubbed out the cigarette into the ashtray between theml before she turned back to him. Alan sat up, clasping his hands as he smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sarah Jane, are you free this year? We could go for a drink some time.” Alan said with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have to check my calendar but you know, I should be free.” Sarah Jane shrugged, “Gotta see if the Slitheen will let me have a day off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two laughed once more as they looked at each other. They moved closer, Alan moving the ashtray from between them as he then cupped her face. They leaned in as their lips met in quite a loving kiss. They both had not kissed someone like that in a while and it felt good to be with someone like this. The two kissed for a few seconds before breaking it off. They smiled as they studied one another’s face. They were going to have a good year.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>